love_livefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Meccha Going!!
Meccha Going!! (めっちゃGoing!! lit. ¡¡Yendo al extremo!!) es una de las primeras canciones del debut del Club de Idols de la Preparatoria Nijigasaki, y el primer solo de Ai Miyashita. La canción está escrita por Akira Sunset, compuesta por Akira Sunset y Carlos K., arreglada por Carlos K . Lista de Canciones 'Edición regular (LACA-15770)' 'CD' #TOKIMEKI Runners (lit. Corredoras emocionadas) #Yume e no Ippo (夢への一歩 lit. Un paso a mis sueños) #Diamond (ダイアモンド lit. Diamante) #Anata no Risou no Heroine (あなたの理想のヒロイン lit. Tu heroína ideal) #Starlight #Meccha Going!! (めっちゃGoing!! lit. ¡¡Yendo al extremo!!) #Nemureru Mori ni Ikitai na (眠れる森に行きたいな lit. Quiero dormir en un bosque) #CHASE! #Evergreen #Doki Pipo ☆ Emotion (ドキピポ☆エモーション) 'DVD/Blu-ray' # TOKIMEKI Runners PV con animación CG (TOKIMEKI Runners CGアニメーションPV) # Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS Opening Movie (ラブライブ！スクールアイドルフェスティバルALL STARSオープニングムービー) Vídeo thumb|center|335 px Letra Rōmaji= Minna yoroshiku ne Aishiteru yo ai dake ni Everybody are you ready? Tsumannai mainichi nante maji de muri (NG!) Tsumannai kereba tanoshiku shichaeba ii jan (sore de OK!) Shita muitetara jimen shika mienai yo (Oh, No! No!) Dakara mae to ue o muite aozora o miyou (Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!) Ten age de pojitibu ni Nayandemo imi naishi Issho ni tanoshii koto sagashi ni yukou Susume!! Going now Going now gouin ni GO!! Dokidoki mune ga naru hou Muzukashii nayami wa ima kono basho ni Oite ikeba ii Subete norinori de norikoero Tokidoki fuan dakedo Charenji shinakereba hajimaranai yo Taoreta tte mae no meri Sono saki e sono saki e Nagashita namida don kurai? Demo mou onegai Don't cry! Wakuwaku sensaa ga sadou sureba seikai (It's Alright!) Chokkan o michishirube ni arukeba ii jan (machigainai!) Tensage de negatibu ni Yararechau hi mo aru shi Kuchi de iu hodo kantan janai Dakedo Moving now Moving now "muri da" tte Iwareru hou ga agaru Fukanou o kanou ni kaete miseru yo Warawareta tte ii Datte michi naru michi no saki ni hikari kagayaku mirai Te o nobaseba itsuka tsukameru hazu sa Saa Put your hands up sora takaku Mayoi toki wa ookina koe de iite miyou! everybody say Going Going Moving Moving Going Going Moving Moving Susume!! Going now Going now gouin ni GO!! Dokidoki mune ga naru hou Muzukashii nayami wa ima kono basho ni Oite ikeba ii Subete norinori de norikoero Tokidoki fuan dakedo Charenji shinakereba hajimaranai yo Neba giba tamashii Sousa Moving now Moving now "muri da" tte Iwareru hou ga agaru Fukanou o kanou ni kaete miseru yo Warawareta tte ii Datte michi naru michi no saki ni hikari kagayaku mirai Te o nobaseba itsuka tsukameru hazu sa Saa Put your hands up sora takaku Dare yori mo sora takaku |-| Kanji= みんなよろしくね 愛してるよ　愛だけに Everybody are you ready? つまんない毎日なんてマジで無理(NG!) つまんないければ楽しくしちゃえばいいじゃん(それでOK!) 下向いてたら地面しか見えないよ(Oh, No! No!) だから前と上を向いて青空を見よう(Yeah!Yeah!Yeah!) テン上げでポジティブに 悩んでも意味ないし 一緒に楽しいこと探しに行こう 進め!! Going now Going now 強引にGO!! ドキドキ　胸が鳴る方 難しい悩みは　今この場所に 置いていけばいい 全てノリノリで乗り越えろ 時々不安だけど チャレンジしなければ　始まらないよ 倒れたって　前のめり その先へ　その先へ 流した涙どんくらい？　でももうお願い Don’t cry! ワクワクセンサーが作動すれば正解(It’s Alright!) 直感を道しるべに歩けばいいじゃん(マチガイナイ!) テンサゲでネガティブに やられちゃう日もあるし 口で言うほど簡単じゃない だけどMoving now Moving now 「無理だ」って 言われる方がアガる 不可能を可能に　変えてみせるよ 笑われたっていい だって　未知なる道の先に　光り輝く未来 手を伸ばせばいつか　つかめるはずさ さぁPut your hands up　空高く 迷い時は大きな声で言いてみよう！ everybody say Going Going Moving Moving Going Going Moving Moving 進め!! Going now Going now 強引にGO!! ドキドキ　胸が鳴る方 難しい悩みは　今この場所に 置いていけばいい 全てノリノリで乗り越えろ 時々不安だけど チャレンジしなければ　始まらないよ ネバギバ魂 そうさMoving now Moving now 「無理だ」って 言われる方がアガる 不可能を可能に　変えてみせるよ 笑われたっていい だって　未知なる道の先に　光り輝く未来 手を伸ばせばいつか　つかめるはずさ さぁPut your hands up　空高く 誰よりも　空高く Categoría:PERFECT Dream Project Categoría:Canciones de PERFECT Dream Project